


Music: Mint x Quiche

by ZabbieQ



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbieQ/pseuds/ZabbieQ
Summary: Music leads to a shift in Mint's thoughts toward Quiche.
Relationships: Aizawa Mint/Quiche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Music: Mint x Quiche

"I can really just teleport this and us back to the cafe, you know," said Quiche, laden with groceries which he easily carried. "Are you tired of walking?"

"You broke the eggs the last time you tried that," Mint reminded him, holding her arms behind her back. "That's why I'm here to supervise. Besides, an excellent ballerina has excellent stamina."

"It's not _my_ fault chicken eggs are so fragile," he replied, but he wore a goofy smirk which made Mint roll her brown eyes. For such an advanced alien, he could be so childish sometimes.

Quiche had been back on Earth for a few months now. The Mu Aqua which he, Pie and Tart had taken back to their home planet had done wonders despite its small quantity, but there was still much to be restored. The aliens had returned to Earth, seeking a place where they could peacefully set up a colony, no longer enemies to mankind. Shirogane had been willing to lease an island he owned, and Pie had overseen the interstellar immigration.

Quiche, however, didn't stick to the island paradise, always teleporting to Cafe Mew Mew in Tokyo, obviously hoping to catch Ichigo's attention. To Mint's surprise, Shirogane had offered Quiche a job, but it soon became clear why. Shirogane was always sending Quiche on errands. Since Shirogane was essentially the landlord for Quiche's parents, who were among the immigrants, Quiche was less willing to argue.

Somehow, Mint ended up being the one to go with him on the errands, prodded by Akasaka.

"You have such a commanding way about you," Akasaka would say. "Even Quiche-san behaves himself."

Mint didn't know about that, but she was willing to help Ichigo avoid awkward moments with her admirer, and most of these errands didn't cut into her afternoon tea. At least Quiche acted civil for the most part. He could be goofy and irreverent, but he obeyed the rule about no teleportation if Mint was with him despite all his protests. Sometimes he stopped suddenly when they passed restaurants or bakeries, mesmerized by the delicious aromas. Mint had been annoyed the first time he had done that until she remembered how his planet didn't have restaurants, only food lines that gave out meager rations. She was glad Akasaka usually had a treat waiting for him when they returned.

They walked along the gated fence of the local park, and just as they passed the entrance, Quiche stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing large.

"What's that?"

Mint paused, sniffing the air. "I don't smell any food."

"No, the sound — the music, Mint."

Mint listened, realizing guitar and violin music was being played in the park. She formed a smile, recognizing the song.

"That's ' _Le cygne_ ' from _The Carnival of the Animals_. It's one of my favorite pieces." She turned and strolled to the entrance. "It couldn't hurt to listen for a few minutes. Come along, Quiche."

Two women were at the fountain where Pudding used to busk. They had similar features and similar red hair, possibly being sisters, and they each had a simple podium. One sat with a guitar, plucking the strings for the accompaniment that was normally played on the piano, while the other stood with a violin, her bow gliding as smoothly as a swan over the strings. They seemed to have just started their performance and were slowly drawing a crowd. The melody intermingled soothingly with the misty hiss of the fountain.

Mint couldn't help humming along, feeling a bit nostalgic. One of her first solo dances had been _The Dying Swan_ , and hearing the soft, somber melody reminded her of the hours of practice she had put in to make her _en pointe_ graceful, of performing at a recital in her Odette-like costume, and of how good it felt when the audience broke out into applause afterwards.

Mint turned to Quiche, curious of his take on a lovely piece of Earth culture. The alien boy was staring, transfixed, at the violinist. His mouth had opened slightly, revealing his sharp incisors. Mint studied him warily, realizing the violinist's hair was a similar shade to Ichigo's. Was she going to have to deal with him getting a crush on another redhead?

"Well, they're waiting for us back at the cafe, Quiche," she said, attempting to take charge.

Quiche glanced at her, then at the violinist. "What is that instrument she's playing?"

"Violin," Mint said carefully. "We should go."

Quiche did not move. "And the other one?"

"Guitar. Really now, don't make me report you."

Slowly, Quiche turned away, but he still looked like he was listening. "We don't have those on my home planet."

"No?"

Quiche shook his head. "No. We don't have a lot of material to spare for musical instruments. Occasionally, someone might have a drum or a pipe, but those…" He gestured with his hand, his wrist still pressed against the bag. "Nobody has those."

Mint raised her dark brows, catching on. Quiche wasn't interested in either of the musicians. He was just floored by the music.

 _Music probably isn't a top priority for people struggling to survive_ , Mint noted. She knew a little bit about the harsh conditions of his planet which drove the aliens to try to live on Earth, but for the first time she found herself imagining what it would be like to live there. Music was such a large part of Mint's life, but what if her family had not been able to afford a simple drum? If there was a paucity of music, then dancing was probably even rarer, whether folk or otherwise. What would she have been like if she didn't have ballet to feed her soul?

"Well," she said, "this isn't a very long song, so we can listen to the end."

The violinist finished the piece beautifully, and the crowd applauded. Quiche clapped the loudest despite having his arms full. Mint reached into her dress pocket for her coin purse to show her support, and as she opened the clasp, the violinist started up another familiar tune. It started with a few strong notes, then a happy, lighthearted melody filled the air. Mint nodded approvingly.

"Ah, I like this one too," grinned Quiche, swaying his head.

"Drigo's ' _Sérénade_ ' from _Les millions d'Arlequin_ ," said Mint, tossing a tip into the cup the buskers had set out. "My troupe will be performing the ballet. I am Columbine."

"I only understood a handful of what you just said," cracked Quiche.

 _Uncouth boy_ , she wanted to say at his sarcasm, but that was something the old Mint would have done, back before she became friends with the Mew Mews. Instead, after returning her purse to her pocket, she tucked her hands behind her back elegantly.

"Come along, Quiche. I have just the place for you."

* * *

It was a few minutes out of their way, but Mint knew it would be worth their while. Her housekeeper had often taken her to a special music store that sold rare, vintage records, along with CDs and cassette tapes. Mint would go there for her music after she had been cast in a ballet, taking it home to her personal ballet studio which her parents had commissioned for her.

As they stepped through the paneled door, Mint nodded to the cashier, who was the owner's daughter. The cashier raised an eyebrow at Quiche carrying groceries, but she did not protest. Mint guided Quiche to the back where a few soundproof booths had been set up. Customers could listen to records or sample CDs before making a purchase. Laying the groceries on the floor, Quiche sat as Mint handed him a pair of headphones. She flipped through the CDs.

"I know I saw it the last time I was here… Aha!"

Mint drew out a CD case ( _Violin Classics_ ). As she scanned the track list, she said to Quiche, "Harlequin is a vagabond, a bit of a rogue. He falls in love with Columbine, a sheltered rich girl, and serenades her in a scene in Act One. Her overprotective father doesn't approve of the match, so Harlequin has to try and win his Columbine."

While Mint skipped to the right track, Quiche settled the headphones on his large ears as best as he could. Although the volume seemed normal, Mint could hear the faint notes of the opening. Quiche's eyes went wide, rather like how Miki's did when he heard the rustle of dog treats. As the violin grew dreamy, his eyes closed, as if he were letting the melody wash over him. He pressed the earpieces closer, as if trying to hold onto every note.

Mint leaned against the booth's counter, studying him. Quiche wasn't at the top of her list of friends, but she was surprised at how much she enjoyed sharing a piece of the ballet world with him. A year ago she wouldn't have thought Quiche would appreciate culture; he even almost ruined her ballet recital by attacking one of her fellow ballerinas. Yet here she was, enjoying the way he enjoyed music.

"Another song's started," Quiche said, opening his eyes. "I want to stay and listen to it."

"Well, that's one option," she replied. She picked up the sample's case. "But why don't I buy a CD for you instead?"

Quiche raised a green eyebrow. "You? Why?"

Mint gave him a little smirk. "Well, if a cultured person doesn't step in, an uncouth person might remain in their plebeian condition forever."

She showed the case to the cashier, who located it easily. Mint joined Quiche at the door, and she carried his present for him as they returned to the cafe with the groceries, which Quiche dropped off in the kitchen.

"I was promised lunch," Quiche reminded Akasaka.

"Ah, yes. Would you kindly take him to the break room?" Akasaka asked Mint.

Mint motioned for Quiche to follow her down the hall to a door, and they stepped into the new employee break room. It used to be one big storage space, but Akasaka had decided to put up a dividing wall to give the girls a place to relax on their breaks. Mint found it a marvelous idea, though Lettuce and Ichigo seemed to think Akasaka only refurbished so that Mint wouldn't drink tea in the dining room with the customers.

Two tables stood opposite to a counter space and mini fridge. Mint gestured to a CD player a few feet away from their microwave.

"Well, you can listen to music while you wait," she said, handing him the bag from the music store.

"Great," grinned Quiche, already pulling out the case.

Mint smiled at his enthusiasm as he popped in the CD, skipping straight to " _Sérénade_." The sharp opening began, and Quiche spun toward her. He held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

Mint felt a strange little jolt. She shook her head. "This song isn't meant for a _pas de deux_ — a dance for two."

"We'll improvise," he said, beckoning her. "We can make our own choreography."

Mint folded her arms. "For your information, a good _pas de deux_ is performed by two people with years of experience. An amateur like you couldn't keep up with me."

Quiche smirked. "Afraid a beginner will outperform you?"

She frowned at him. His attempt to rile her up was as puerile as something Tart and Pudding would do. She had half a mind to turn up her nose and stroll away with dignity, just to show him he couldn't use reverse psychology on a lady. Yet something in his amber eyes stilled her departure. He wanted to experience this music, a song that moved him to his soul, and he wanted to be with another person who understood its beauty. Mint knew that feeling; she had adored ballet since she was little. She knew the emotions which the composers could stir up in ballerinas and audiences alike, and Drigo had created an especially beautiful piece.

"Oh, all right," she said, stepping closer to him, pushing back a strand of hair. "Let's see if you're as quick with your feet as with your mouth."

She skipped any attempt at an _entrée_ and went straight into an _adagio_. She took Quiche's hand and motioned for him to help twirl her while she started a few pirouettes. Her shoes weren't meant for turns, but with their combined efforts, Mint made some decent spins on the balls on her feet.

She guided Quiche's hands to her waist, instructing him to lift her. Quiche pulled it off effortlessly, and Mint made a lovely split in the air. They did it again, Quiche swinging her to the left, then to the right. Mint pirouetted once more, and Quiche tried a few of his own, levitating six inches off the floor for fast, agile spins. He actually had a pretty good form, Mint noticed. For an amateur, anyway.

They came together again, and Mint positioned his hands on her waist. Raising herself onto one leg and gracefully positioning her arms above her head, she dipped backwards, bending her body into an almost 90 degree angle.

"You're really good at this," said Quiche.

"Years of practice," replied Mint, smiling as she started to raise herself again. She took Quiche's shoulders to steady herself, and she looked into his face — and stopped.

He was smiling, his sharp incisors visible between his lips, but they gave him a kind of cute look. His amber eyes were full of energy and light, like he wanted to do this forever with her. Mint didn't know why her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, or why a pink heat traveled over her face.

His cute smile changed to a smirk. Quiche leaned forward and said in her ear, "So Columbine, a sheltered rich girl, falls for a rogue. Do you think that sort of thing happens in real life?"

Mint gritted her teeth, and she jerked out of his arms.

"I have to get back to work," she said with dignity, hurrying for the door, trying to ignore the hammering of her heart.

THE END


End file.
